Roommates (Discontinued)
by ShadowyUnicorn
Summary: Eddward and Kevin have been roommates for years now, but they both go to different colleges. They’re close, but what’ll happen if one of their secrets are exposed? (Rated M for sexual situations and swearing) Disclaimer: I do not own the imaged used or the characters in this story.
1. Shock

**Eddward P.O.V.**

I quickly awoke to loud banging in the room next to me. Being so caught off guard, I fell out of my bed, hitting the hardwood floor beneath me.

 ** _THUD!_**

"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head in agony and sit upright, cursing under my breath. I check the time, 7:45 a.m. I quickly stand and storm off towards my roommates bedroom, determined to ring his throat for waking me up so early. I burst into the room, not even caring to knock and freeze in shock at what I see. I thought he was working on some stupid little project or something.

I was definitely not expecting this.

The red headed nerd stopped what he was doing and his face changed from pleasure to mortification when he realized he wasn't alone in his room anymore. He immediately hid under his dark blankets in fear of what my reaction would be.

"Hey, Kev..."

 **Kevin P.O.V.**

"Hey, Kev..."

I froze where I was, he witnessed something that I've been keeping a secret for years. He was **NEVER** supposed to find out. I blushed profusely as I felt him tug at my blankets hiding my face and body. I was exposed and quickly curled into myself, wishing I could just simply disappear.

He was completely calm when he spoke. "This thing is normal, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." But what he asked me made me widen my eyes in horror.

"Who's the guy?"


	2. Terrified

**Kevin P.O.V.**

My eyes went wide. Did he seriously just ask me that?! My mind went blank as I tried to come up with a logical response as I quickly jumped out of bed to retrieve my clothes.

"U-Um..."

I couldn't think. I just got dressed and put on my valued red 'Quiz Bowl' cap and glasses as the taller man looked down at me. His arms were folded over his chest and he had a smirk on his face. That's when I noticed that Edd wasn't wearing a shirt. The only article of clothing on him was his black boxers and his most prized possession besides his black and white beanie, which was his dog tags.

I know he's an athlete swimmer at Peach Creek University, but _damn_. I didn't know he would look this good shirtless. Edd's eight pack was on full display as I licked my lips without even realizing I was doing so. That's when the man snapped me out of my trace.

"Hey! Earth to Kevin!"

"Hm?" I wasn't really listening to him until we got back on topic.

"Who's the guy you were touching yourself to?"

"There is no guy!"

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have had a huge dildo in your ass."

I stood there in silence as my cheeks started to burn. He was right.

"I-I can't tell you, Eddward."

"Why not, huh?"

He took one step and he was directly in front of me. He bent down to whisper in my ear and that's when I almost lost my composure.

"It would be nice to know who's making _my_ pumpkin all hot and bothered."

Edd's breath was hot against my neck and it instantly made me shiver with anticipation. He smirked again and chuckled lowly then stepped away. Eyeing me as if daring me to make up another excuse, like he knew what I was hiding. Seeing him like this turns me on so much, but I can never tell him my true feelings. Why now, when I've kept it a secret for years?

"Whatever, Edd." I rolled my eyes and kicked him out of my room. As soon as I heard his footsteps get softer, I exhaled loudly and leaned against my door.

No less than 10 minutes later, I heard a knock and opened my door. That's when I saw a fully dressed Edd with his car keys in his hand.

"I'm leaving to go and get some Starbucks. Wanna come with?"

I smiled with joy. "Duh! I love Starbucks!"

 **Eddward P.O.V.**

The rest of the day was like any other, we left and talked at the coffee shop for a while. Smiling and laughing until we both got bored and went to a local park. We stayed there for hours, talking about whatever came up in our minds. As much fun as we were having together, I just couldn't shake this feeling of jealousy. Some guy was out there making _my_ pumpkin all turned on. He was touching himself because of them. It made me so... _angry._

The feeling subsided when the adorable nerd spoke.

"Hey, it's getting dark. We should head home."

I nodded in response and drove us back home as we both entered our apartment. Kevin went to his room, as I went to mine. The feeling came back, harder this time, I clenched my fists and laid in my bed. I was too upset to change my clothes. Soon enough though, that feeling of anger was replaced with lust.

I closed my eyes as the moment replayed in my head. Kevin's clothes were scattered all over his bedroom floor as he played with himself, bouncing on the toy while moaning loudly. His hand moving like lightning around his length with a blush and his bottom lip between his teeth.

The scene was so erotic that I felt my pants tighten at the thought. He looked so beautiful in that moment and I couldn't help but wonder who the guy was and how lucky he'd be to have the precious red head. I discarded my thoughts and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._


	3. Sleep Talking

**Eddward P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the night to go and get some water from the kitchen. I leave and fill up a random glass then start to make my way towards my bedroom until I hear a groaning sound. I freeze, immediately, trying to locate where the noise is coming from.

It's coming from Kevin's room.

Why?

I walk to the room as the groaning gets louder and notice that the door is opened a little. Thinking that Kev is sick or having a nightmare, I peak inside. His eyes are closed so I quietly enter the room and walk to his bed. Kevin's face is red and he won't stop making noises. I touch his face gently and it's cold. No fever. So why is he blushing? It confused me greatly until something clicked in my head.

 _He couldn't be..._

 _He better NOT be dreaming about a guy that's not me, touch him!_

Just the _thought pissed me off._

I was about to wake up the nerd until I heard him moan.

"E-Edd...please..."

That's when MY face got red. He's dreaming about me?!

I decided that would be the perfect moment to look down and see his obvious boner underneath his blankets. I lift up the thin sheet to take a curious glance and quickly drop it.

Kev doesn't wear pants or underwear when he sleeps.

And he's big.

Really. Big.

"Holy shit..." I felt my pants tighten as he kept moaning out my name. I started to get jealous, wondering what I was doing to him to make him feel so good.

I take a glance under the blanket again and see that his erection is turning purple. I grin. Don't want my pumpkin to deal with this problem all alone...

I remove the dark sheet completely and settle myself down in between his legs, biting my lip as his length twitches slightly because of the cold air. I lick a long stripe up the side of him and feel my own length twitch slightly in my pants as the red head lets out a deep groan. _Fuck...that's hot._

I take him completely inside of my mouth until he hits the back of my throat and start bobbing my head up and down. Kev's low groans turned into high moans as I continued to suck him off. I kept going but it soon became too much for me as I quickly got rid of my pants and underwear then started to stretch myself. When I was prepped, I let him go with a small pop and straddled him.

How can he still be asleep after all of this? I just shrugged and aligned him with my entrance then slowly sank down as he filled me up. I closed my eyes and let out a breathless moan. After I adjusted and opened my eyes, I was met with a fully awake red head with his eyes full of shock.

He's awake now.

Well, shit.

"E-Edd? What are you doing?"

"U-Um..."


	4. Wonderful

**Eddward P.O.V.**

I froze immediately and my brain went foggy at the sound of the redhead's voice.

"U-Um..."

No words were spoken as Kevin simply grinned and flipped us over so he was on top. I opened my mouth to let out a verbal response but it was forgotten quickly when the man started to pound me into his mattress roughly.

It was exactly what I wanted.

I clawed at Kevin's back as my nails left imprints and I bit his shoulder hard so I wouldn't let out any screams, making a groan rip from his throat. The man quickly pinned my arms above my head with one hand and snatched my beanie off with the other. I yelped in surprise when he tangled his fingers in my hair and yanked roughly, making me look him in the eyes.

And they weren't the beautiful forest green that I remembered.

Instead, they were dark. A mixture of blue and black.

This isn't the adorable nerd that I know. This is a total stranger, but he's making me feel so good. It's like a switch went off in his head, and if this is what I get to see if this moment ever happens again, I'm down for it.

The stranger continued to thrust into me harshly, making loud moans leave my throat as he kept hitting my prostate. I felt my end approach and was almost about to cum until he pulled out. I couldn't do anything but watch, as the redhead's member spewed out all of its sticky white substance onto my face and chest.

I was having trouble controlling my breathing, as the man left the room, before slipping something on my member. He put a cock ring on me. Since when did he have those?

The room fell silent as I laid there, dazed.

 _I felt so worthless_.

I wiped Kevin's cum off of my face and chest with my hand.

 _He made me feel so used._

I licked my palm and fingers clean of the substance. He tasted so sweet.

 _But I **liked** it._

I immediately removed the ring and started to stroke myself quickly, determined to reach my climax.

"K-Kevin!" I grabbed a handful of the dark sheets as my eyes closed and stroked myself faster.

I have to cum. I _need to._

My moans turned into screams when I finally came. Curses spilled from my lips as my hips started to snap uncontrollably, making me milk my length for all that it's worth. I opened my eyes and watched as my semen dripped down to the dark bedsheets.

When I looked back up, my eyes clashed with the dark ones I saw moments before. He held a small towel and shook his head at me, disapprovingly.

His voice was low and raspy.

"Bad boy."

The man walked over and cleaned me up, after discarding the towel, he laid in bed with me and we cuddled.

He spoke again.

"I know you're exhausted right now, but you will get punished tomorrow for taking off that ring, and touching yourself without my permission."

I nodded and closed my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

What happened tonight was absolutely...

 ** _Wonderful._**


	5. Punishment

**Kevin P.O.V.**

Feeling something warm beside me, I wake up. I rub the sleepiness from my eyes then sit up straight, trying to find the source. That's when I look down and see Edd. He's shirtless and his clothes are all over the floor. Even his beanie is down there, and I can't help but admire his beautiful raven locks.

Snapping myself out of my daze, I look at the floor again.

Did we...sleep together?

I lift up my dark blue bedsheet then quickly drop it as my face turns red.

Oh my God.

We did!

The memories came flooding back immediately. Edd was moaning and screaming out my name as I pounded him into my mattress. He was so loud but I didn't care, even though I was sure that other people in our apartment complex could hear.

I quietly get out of my bed and retrieve my clothes. When I go to put on my shirt, I stop immediately then look at my back in the mirror.

I have a deep bite mark on my left shoulder and red lines going down my back. Seeing those made a grin flash across my face as I continued getting dressed.

Looks like I wasn't the only one that enjoyed it.

When I finished, I walk to Edd. That's when I remember what I told him before he fell asleep in my arms last night.

'I know you're exhausted right now, but you will get punished tomorrow for taking off that ring, and touching yourself without my permission.'

I can't leave him unpunished. Then he'll think he can get away with whatever, and I won't have that.

I remove the covers gently from the raven haired male and wake him up. Edd groans in slight frustration but cracks his eyes open afterwards, soon smiling at me. I smile back, almost regretting the punishment that I had decided for him.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask him quietly.

Edd's face morphs into an expression of confusion as he looks at me. It took a solid three minutes before he knew what I was talking about.

And it finally clicked.

The raven nodded his head slightly and sat up slowly as I retrieved something from my bedside table, hidden from his view. I know that he's curious. I would be too...but his reaction was priceless when he saw it.

I had no idea I would be able to make the, Eddward Vincent, Peach Creek's number one athlete blush so hard that his face matched the color of a tomato.

I was quite proud of myself for doing so, might I add.

Edd's eyes were glued to the vibrantly red buttplug that I held in my hand. I watched as he look in a large gulp of air and spoke for the first time today.

"Is that...Is that going in me?"

He was nervous. I could hear it in his voice. I knew already that he was a little uneasy, but I reassured him.

"Yes. I'll tell you now that it will hurt, but if its too much, I'll stop immediately...okay?"

Edd nodded.

"On your hands and knees, love."

The man did as told, even spreading himself so I could have easier access to his puckered hole. Grabbing the small bottle of lube nearby, I slick up my fingers and start to stretch the raven haired male. I tried to ignore the way my cock twitched in my pants when I heard his muffled moans.

Keyword.

Tried.

By the time I was finished, I had a raging hard on that wouldn't go away. I gently slid the buttplug inside of Edd. I heard him whimper, and I stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" Worry was evident on my face.

Edd smiled at me with a small blush.

"I'm okay, I just feel a little empty. This thing isn't as big as you."

I felt my heart swell with pride.

My ego is definitely inflated now.

I watched intently as Edd squirmed around in his chair while we ate dinner, and I haven't touched him since this morning. It was almost amusing in a way. My old high school bully and captain of the Peach Creek University swim team was sitting right in front of me, panting and whining like a dog in heat.

I won't give him what he wants though.

Then, it wouldn't be called a punishment.

Will it?


	6. Hi!

This story is the first one that I've written on this app/website and it'll also be on Wattpad under my screen name x_liyah_x

I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
